


Play that back

by UnlockTheRainbow



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Doctor!Luisa, Druglord!Rose, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Bondage, Luisa will always be a top, One Shot, Smut, Teasing, Top!Luisa, maybe multichapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlockTheRainbow/pseuds/UnlockTheRainbow
Summary: Luisa runs away after Rose tells her she is a druglord. A bit of angst followed by a bit of smut. it basically is the tags





	Play that back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I suddenly felt the urge to write something for these two, so here it is. As I said it basically is the tags. Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> If there are mistakes in this fic, or I wrote something offensive please please let me know and I'll try to fix it or take it down because I really don't want to offend anyone.
> 
> It is, as the summary said, a bit of angst and a bit of smut. I hope you like it!

She used this soft, quiet voice. ‘Come Luisa, time to go.’ It wasn’t a question, nor a command. Rose held both her hands out for her, not daring to come much closer, scared the brunette was going to run away again. Luisa didn’t say anything, she just sat there, unnaturally still with her toes in the sand and her arms curled around her knees. Her eyes were glued to the bottle of vodka in front of her, had been for a couple of hours now. 

After Rose had told her, Luisa had stomped out of Rose’s apartment heading straight for the beach. On her way there she had walked by a liquor store, trying to walk passed it at first and not to look longingly at all the bottles of booze screaming at her, but she did. She looked, the bottles screamed and she had given in. Luisa had quickly made her way inside, picked the biggest bottle of vodka she could see and had resumed walking to the beach, where she was now, still staring at the bottle, a war going on inside her mind. 

‘Lu, come with me, please.’ Rose said again, still using the most careful voice she had. Luisa heard her, she heard the sounds, the words they made, she just didn’t register what they meant as all of her energy was being used to keep her hands where they were. She couldn’t turn her head, couldn’t focus on what was being said. 

Luisa could feel the bottle in her hands, the cold glass a welcome contrast to her hot skin. She could hear the sound of the bottle being opened, after which the smell of the liquid would invade her nose. She could taste the alcohol, feel it burning down her throat. She could feel how it warmed her up, taking away the pain, at least for a little while. Luisa wanted to so bad and she knew it would feel so good if she would just take a few swigs, but she hadn’t, not yet anyway. 

After Rose realised that Luisa was too much in her own head to even recognise Rose was standing next to her, let alone take her hands and follow her, she decided to step between Luisa and the bottle, kneeling down so she could look into Luisa’s eyes. Rose knew she was at fault, but she also knew that it was better for Luisa to yell at her than it was to leave her alone to battle against the urge. 

Luisa focused on Rose, shaken out of her concentration. She swallowed audibly and started clenching and unclenching her hands to keep them from shaking. Rose sat down cross legged, holding her hands out for Luisa to take, which she didn’t. ‘I’m sorry Luisa, I know my job isn’t a perfect one’ Rose said. ‘Or a legal one’ Luisa scoffed in return. Rose had to bit back a smile at that ‘true, but it is what I’m good at, so it is what I do. It’s too late to change it now anyways.’ Luisa let her head fall between her knees shaking it slightly. ‘I know and it’s not necessarily that, it’s just that you didn’t tell me, that you didn’t trust me’. She said, disappointment seeping into her voice. ‘How can you ask me to trust you when you didn’t even think it necessary to inform me about your criminal activities.’ Luisa continued starting to raise her voice and making eye contact with Rose again. ‘You are in danger every. Single. Day. Rose. How could you not tell me that?’ Luisa yelled. ‘How could you not tell me that you could get hurt so easily, that I could lose you so easily.’ She continued, her voice breaking. ‘I don’t want to lose you.’ She whispered, letting her head hang again. 

Then it clicked for Rose. Luisa wasn’t running away from her, ending up on the beach with a bottle of vodka because Rose was an international drug lord. Luisa was scared that Rose was going to get hurt and angry at her for putting herself in that sort of danger. She didn’t have the urge to drink, because she was trying to forget Rose, she was having the urge to drink because she wanted to put herself in danger too, she wanted some control back and Luisa knew she could do that by drinking.  
Rose took Luisa’s chin in her hands gently, forcing the brunette to look into her eyes ‘hey, I’m still here, I have never been hurt before and I’ve been doing this for quite some time, there is not something going to happen now all of a sudden.’ Rose said gently. ‘Besides, for every enemy I have, there are at least two people protecting me.’ She chuckled tracing Luisa’s throat, feeling her swallow. Luisa smiled softly, taking Rose’s hand and starting to play with her fingers. ‘I know it’s not. And I’m sorry for running away without giving you a chance to finish what you were saying.’ Luisa said apologetically. ‘But I got scared and didn’t know how to process it, I didn’t know what to do.’ She continued with a small smile. 

‘I understand that and I am sorry for not telling you sooner like I should have and I also understand if you want nothing to do with my job’ Rose responded. ‘or even with me’ she continued, having to swallow the lump in her throat at that thought. ‘But you can’t run to alcohol every time you get scared or feel like you need to take back control, because you are scaring me too.’ She said tears welling up in her eyes. ‘I couldn’t find you for a long time, I didn’t know where you were, where to look for you.’ Rose went on, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. 

‘I know and I’m sorry, I’ll try not to, but it’s hard to just stop with a habit you’ve been struggling with most of your life.’ Luisa said apologetically. ‘How did you find me anyway?’ Luisa asked curiously after a moment of silence, looking out over the sea. She had never told anyone, even Rose, that this particular section of the beach was her favourite place to come to when she needed to get away from everything. It was the perfect place to think, the little slip of sand hidden from view by rocks overgrown with all sorts of plants. You had to slip through a gap in the rock to even get here. ‘Well I tracked your phone.’ Rose responded, smiling sweetly, knowing full well Luisa was not going to like that. 

Luisa’s head snapped back to Rose’s, eyes going wide ‘You did what? You tracked my phone? How did you even do that?’ Luisa yelled. Rose tried to avoid Luisa’s death glare, rubbing the back of her neck and said in the most genuine voice she could muster: ‘well baby, I was very worried and I tried calling you but you didn’t pick up and I didn’t know where or how to find you so I called some people I know, who could track your phone.’ 

Luisa really didn’t like it when people tried to control her life, and in a sense that is what Rose did by tracking her phone to get to her. But she was also kind of grateful Rose had done it, because if she hadn’t come when she did to shake Luisa out of her downwards spiral, she probably would have picked up the bottle that still stood in the sand. Her urge to drink had started to eb away as they talked, she was still a bit shaky and still wanted to, but she wasn’t on the verge of snapping anymore. 

‘I still don’t like it, but thank you for finding me.’ She smiled softly at Rose, the latter smiling back at her. ‘Come on baby, let’s go home.’ Rose said, taking Luisa’s hand and getting up. They walked back to Rose’s black Maserati, leaving the bottle of vodka behind on the beach. Luisa always thought Rose’s law firm was just ridiculously expensive and that that was how Rose could afford her cars, clothes and everything but now she knew that was not the case. ‘What do you really do then when you say you are at the law firm?’ Luisa asked as they started to drive away, she had been at Rose’s law firm, they’d had sex in her office more than once. ‘The law firm is a front, everyone that works there are associates of mine, and I am really a lawyer, I have a degree and everything and I do also work cases to keep everything believable. There are just some extra activities that go on besides practising law.’ Rose responded willing to explain everything to Luisa. ‘So I haven’t been lying to you completely, I have just been withholding some truth’ She added.

‘So what exactly do you do then’ Luisa asked after a little bit of silence. Rose grinned at that ‘Well, baby, I am kind of the boss of everything. So I mostly meet with clients to arrange everything, other people do the actual dirty work like drop offs and stuff, I only sometimes have to be there. I also make sure everything goes smoothly and if something goes wrong I do damage control.’ She responded trying to make it sound the least dangerous while not lying about it. Because damage control mostly meant she had to go there and mediate between her people and their rivals, which not always ended friendly. Besides her associates and her enemies both had to be intimidated by her so they wouldn’t try anything and that required quite some actual dirty work herself. And of course if there was the need to send someone a message, she had to be the one to deliver it, she couldn’t have anyone thinking she was squeamish. That is also why her associates didn’t know Luisa as her girlfriend, they knew Luisa as her sort of plaything, and to maintain her air of ruthlessness she had let them think that, which was another thing she might have to tell Luisa. 

They drove the rest of the way in silence, Rose working up the courage to tell Luisa the last thing she’d been keeping from her but not sure how to tell her that she was known as a plaything without it sounding really offensive. When they were back inside Rose’s apartment Rose sat her down on the couch and started ‘Lu there is one more thing you need to know’ Immediately getting the brunettes attention. ‘You know baby, since I’m the boss of everything I have to hold up a certain reputation. I have to appear cold, unfazed, ruthless. And you are part of that, because my people and enemies wouldn’t take me seriously if they knew I was whipped for a doctor.’ Rose continued as non-threatening as she could. ‘An alcoholic doctor, yeah I see how that could come over as soft.’ Luisa teased ‘but you’re not breaking up with me because of that right?’ she added realisation hitting her. ‘No, no, no Luisa, no. Everyone just assumed you were my.. plaything and I didn’t really do anything to contradict that.’ Rose cut her off before Luisa could jump to all kinds of conclusions. 

Luisa looked stunned, but after a second she regained control over her features and smiled sweetly at the redhead. ‘Oh so I am your plaything, am I now?’ She spoke in a low sensual voice while predatorily moving closer to Rose. ‘When we all know it’s the other way around.’ She continued suggestively, her hand coming up to wrap around Rose’s throat, feeling her breath hitch, and forcing her to lift her face so the redhead was looking up at her. Her other hand started to massage her thighs and Rose let out a whimper. Her own hands were searching for Luisa’s face, but they were smacked away before they could reach her. ‘ah ah, you don’t get to touch right now.’ Luisa grinned, both hands now on Rose’s thighs. With each squeeze Rose could feel warmth shooting through her belly. If only Luisa would move her hands a little bit higher she could get some of the friction she so desperately wanted already but Luisa didn’t, so Rose was left to whimper, her knuckles turning white as she tried to stop herself from touching the beautiful brunette looking way too smug. It was true, Luisa had always been the dominant one and if anyone was anyone’s plaything, she was Luisa’s. 

After a little while of more teasing on Luisa’s part and more white knuckles on Rose’s part, Luisa grabbed her wrists and dragged her off the couch ‘Bedroom, now.’ She ordered and all but shoved Rose in the right direction, the latter having trouble standing upright due to a particular ache between her legs. She had thought before telling her that Luisa would just be angry with her, at least at first, she maybe expected this to come later. But it seemed like Luisa was somewhat relieved that it was just this and not something worse, at least this was something she could prove wrong anytime she wanted, like she felt the need to now.

Rose had to swallow a moan when Luisa shoved her again as she was too slow in moving to the bedroom. ‘Hmm you like it when I’m rough with you don’t you?’ Luisa whispered hotly in her ear, eliciting another moan from Rose, who was now finally trying to walk in the right direction. ‘I haven’t even started yet and already you can’t move, imagine how it’s going to be like after.’ Luisa continued to tease. When they reached the bedroom door, Luisa manoeuvred the redhead through it, slammed the door shut and immediately pushes Rose up against it, pulling her in for a searing kiss. With one hand she held both of Rose’s hands above her head and with the other hand she was roughly kneading one of her breasts. She started to kiss and bite Rose’s neck, leaving quite a few marks. ‘Luisa you don’t need to prove anything, I’m yours already’ Rose moaned, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the shorter woman’s endless teasing. Luisa, however, didn’t feel like fucking her hard and fast, she wanted to drag this out as much as she could, keeping Rose on the edge until she was a begging and moaning mess under her. ‘But you see babe, I seem to have to remind you of your place in bed, which is under me.’ Luisa grinned back at her and Rose’s only response was a moan and her knees buckling. 

When Luisa was satisfied with her work on Rose’s neck, she turned the taller woman around and pushed her onto the bed, pulling her shirt and bra off before fishing a silk tie from somewhere and tying Rose’s hands to the headboard. The redhead gasped as she understood what was happening, getting even wetter in the process. ‘What would your ‘associates’ say if they saw you like this babe?’ Luisa spoke proudly, hands starting to roam Rose’s fair skin, starting from her belly, over her breasts all the way to her wrists, making Rose shudder. Luisa repeated this movement a few times, loving how it made Rose shudder and whimper, before keeping her hands on the redheads breasts, playing with her nipples. 

‘Luisa..’ Rose moaned trying (and failing) to make it sound like a warning . ‘Yes babe?’ She responded before taking a nipple into her mouth and letting her tongue flick over it a few times. She loved teasing Rose, it was one of her favourite things to do, she loved how the redhead could lose herself when she always remained collected in her daily life. She loved how she could make Rose beg when she knew almost everyone else was very intimidated by the tall woman. But Luisa gave in a little and started kissing down Rose’s chest all the way to her waistband. There she first took the redheads pants off, kissing back up her porcelain legs and then taking of her underwear with her teeth, making eye contact as she did so. 

The smell of Rose’s arousal hit her first and it made Luisa let out a content sigh, Rose was dripping wet for her and it took a lot of self-control not to dive in and fuck her hard. Instead she brought her mouth really close to the redheads centre and blew some cold air against it. ‘Luisa.., God Luisa please..’ Rose moaned, desperate for contact. ‘Please what Rose?’ she said before using her tongue to lightly flick her clit twice, making Rose’s hips jerk ‘please this?’ She asked smiling sweetly. Rose’s hands strained against her bonds ‘Oh god yes Luisa please fuck me.. please’ She moaned as she tried to scoot down to get more friction but was stopped by the silk tie keeping her in place. ‘That’s not going to help babe, what will help is you telling me exactly how you want to be fucked.’ Luisa chuckled softly.

‘I want you to fill me up with your fingers, slowly at first, making me beg a little more for it. Then I want you to speed up, fucking me hard bringing me to the edge and as I’m about to come I want you to suck on my clit, flicking it with your tongue, making me cum so hard I see stars.’ Rose said, trying to sound as commanding as possible. ‘Sir, yes sir’ Luisa answered with a grin and started doing exactly what Rose had told her to. Of course Luisa teased a lot more than Rose had told her to and kept her on the edge for a long time without letting her cum, only after a lot of begging on Rose part she made her see stars. 

Luisa slowly pulled her fingers out of Rose, letting the redhead lick her own juices off, making Rose moan again and then untied her hands. Rose let her hands fall to her sides, curling up into Luisa as her eyes started to droop. ‘Have I made you cum so hard that you now need to sleep like an old lady.’ Luisa teased grinning, wrapping her arms around the taller woman. ‘Yes, now shut up’ Rose grumbled, letting her eyes fall shut. Luisa snickered but said in a soft voice: ‘Okay babe, sleep tight, I’ll be here when you wake up.’


End file.
